Iggy
Iggy is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Iggy is a straight-A student at the Eclair Academy located just outside of Starlight City. He is obsessed with space exploration and just about anything related to science-fiction. Iggy loves watching reruns of the old TV show, “Meteor Blastor: Zone X”. After school, he usually heads over to Gigaloaf Labs to hang out with his buddy, Grampa Fitz. Iggy spends so much time there that his grandfather built Iggy his own mini-lab to keep him busy. Appearance Iggy is a male who has dark brown dreadlocked hair and thick eyebrows. He wears rounded-rectangular framed, grey colored glasses, and carries a yellow and black backpack on his back. He wears a purple shirt with a black planet and light purple ring design on it, and has two white parallel trims along the sleeves. He wears jeans with a yellow belt with a black stripe at the middle, and grey shoes with purple laces. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Tree Donut (Ring in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Tree Donut (Round in other holidays) with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Festive Swirl Icing (Chocolate in other holidays) **Santa Cookie Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 BBQ Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Shredded Coconut *Pretzel, Pretzel, Creameo Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacon Slices (left) *4 Green Peppers *6 Ground Beef Slices (left) *Regular Bake *8 Pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese (Pepperjack Cheese in other holidays) *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Parmesan Sauce (Wild Onion Sauce in other holidays) *Well-done *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 38 Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Wild Onion Division. Unlocked Ingredients With Him * In Donuteria he is unlocked with Chocolate Mousse. * In Wingeria HD he is unlocked with Kung Pao Dip. * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with UFO Wafer and Cosmo Cake. * In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Blots. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia * Iggy is the first Donuteria local to be featured in a holiday picture. (the 2014 4th of July one) * His favorite color seems to be purple, as he wears it, the background in his customer profile is purple, and it frequently appears in his orders. Order Tickets Iggy freeze.png|Iggy's Freezeria To Go! order Iggy's_Cheeseria_order.png|Iggy's Cheeseria Order Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year Gallery Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Iggy Captura8.PNG Captura6.PNG Iggy.PNG|Iggy! Iggy1.PNG Perfectiggy.png Iggy perfect close.png 4th Of July.png Iggy 2.jpg|Iggy eating Cotton Candy Iggy 1.jpg|Iggy & Papa are confused about their donuts. Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Iggy3.png Locals 2.jpg|Perfect in the Donuteria! Scarlett 7.jpg|Iggy and Scarlett celebrate their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.23.png|Iggy rages! Locals HD 1.jpg|Ember and Iggy celebrate their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.45.png|Iggy and Taylor talking Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png|Iggy is not happy with his donuts (at the dining table) Iggy perfect.png|Iggy loves his perfect donuts! Update pizzeria.jpg|New Update! Iggy perfect 2.png|Iggy and Gremmie share perfect donuts during Big Top Carnival Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Iggy In Hallway Hunt Newbies.jpg|Iggy, 14th in line for cupcakes. Poor Iggy.png IggyDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Iggy has perfect donuts! Iggy - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Iggy during Comet Con in Papa's Bakeria Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Iggy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Iggy Style B in Papa's Bakeria Iggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Iggy! Iggy (Yoda).png|Iggy is the next Yoda?! Fan Art Iggy12.PNG|Chibi Maker Iggy iggy_by_aronora-d94tc9k.jpg|Made by aronora Iggy.png|Made by Almei EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei download (1).png|Made by Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:I Characters